


A Garden for Two

by goldenteaset



Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: 50 Sentences, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gilgamesh is a handful, Hakuno's patience rank is B+, Interplanetary Travel, Mild Sexual Content, Resolved Sexual Tension, Spaceships, The Vimana lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences (using 1sentence's Theme Set Alpha) for Gilgamesh and Hakuno, from the Moon Cell to the stars.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Gilgamesh's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Garden for Two

**Author's Note:**

> These 50 sentences aren't in chronological order, as per tradition of sorts. I wasn't quite sure how to tag this fic, given that some things (like food) are only around for one or two sentences, so I decided not to tag everything. 
> 
> Also, I'm unsure if the Vimana is still functional in canon, but it's one of my favorite treasures in Gilgamesh's possession, so here it is anyway! (I totally didn't let out a pained whimper when it got blown up in Fate/Zero, what're you talking about?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fate/Extra.

**Comfort**

Hakuno is quite baffled the first time Gilgamesh dumps a warm, red wool blanket on her via Gate of Babylon when winter arrives—it’s an unexpected gesture, but one she’s thankful for regardless.

**Kiss**

Gilgamesh has never let her live down their first kiss—or rather, the first time their heads smashed together due to improper cranial coordination.

**Soft**

Hakuno is pleasantly surprised by the smooth softness of Gilgamesh’s hands when he deigns to remove his gauntlets.

**Pain**

The burning loss of Gilgamesh’s only friend begins to scorch Hakuno’s heart too, until she can stand it no more and willingly, gladly, takes their place.

**Potatoes**

“…How long have those tubers been in your treasury, exactly?”

**Rain**

Whether or not the rain in the Moon Cell is real, Gilgamesh is happy to drag Hakuno into the downpour to splash around anyway.

**Chocolate**

“I think you need a new title, Gil—how does ‘King of Truffle Hogs’ sound?”

**Happiness**

Hakuno is startled at the warm feeling coursing through her body when Gilgamesh laughs at her joke.

**Telephone**

“Of _course_ I’m wearing my uniform, why do you sound so disappointed?”

**Ears**

Hakuno takes great amusement in watching Gilgamesh immediately melt when her lips touch his ear.

**Name**

The first time Hakuno called him “Gil”, time seemed to stop; the only sound in the room was their accelerated heartbeats.

**Sensual**

Gilgamesh wonders if Hakuno knows just how fascinating her reactions to good food are—and decides not to tell her just yet.

**Death**

Gilgamesh knows death is an inevitable thing for a mere human, but for Hakuno’s sake he will challenge such inevitability with all he has (but he won’t tell her that).

**Sex**

Hakuno arches against Gilgamesh’s naked chest, her hands on his warm shoulders for support as she slides down onto him.

**Touch**

The “accidental” brush of his hand against the small of her back makes her body tingle and her breath catch.

**Weakness**

They know each others’ weaknesses in more ways than one, which means that playful challenges are never boring.

**Tears**

“Mongrel (sniff), this is most unbecoming—don’t throw that foul onion at me (sniffle), I can smell it perfectly well from here!”

**Speed**

Hakuno laughs in delight, the Vimana’s engines vibrate under their feet, and they head for the stars.

**Wind**

Gilgamesh cranks the fan up even higher as the summer heat batters through the walls; Hakuno tosses yet another grape popsicle in his direction.

**Freedom**

The stars seem to beckon them onward, and Hakuno feels practically lightheaded from the rush of freedom and Gilgamesh at her side.

**Life**

Gilgamesh is surprised to realize he has forgotten how to live—but then, Hakuno has never lived either; they shall learn together.

**Jealousy**

Hakuno looks at Gilgamesh lazing around while she cleans house and huffs bitterly.

**Hands**

Gilgamesh is amused to discover his fingers are Hakuno’s favorite part; she slips them one by one into her hot mouth, her eyes closed in erotic bliss.

**Taste**

Hakuno considers berating Gil for saying “thank you for the meal” before his hot, wet tongue slides against her, but it doesn’t take long for her to lose herself in the sensations.

**Devotion**

Gilgamesh is not the King of Knights, to pledge his allegiance so wholeheartedly, but he will happily respond in kind to whoever insults his Master with barbs of his own.

**Forever**

With the universe stretched out before them, it occurs to Hakuno that they may indeed have an eternity together—and she isn’t sure if that’s a good or bad thing.

**Blood**

Gilgamesh’s tattoos are the color of blood, striking and wholly part of him, and Hakuno wonders just how he got them in the first place.

**Sickness**

Gilgamesh presses his forehead against Hakuno’s to check her fever, and her face burns even hotter than before.

**Melody**

Gilgamesh sings in the shower with the abrasive enthusiasm he does everything else, and Hakuno soon learns to stock up on blankets for early in the morning.

**Star**

“Let’s go to that cluster of stars next, Gil!”

**Home**

The Vimana is ancient, clean, bright, and boasts any and every convenience to make it a good home; Hakuno couldn’t be more content.

**Confusion**

Gil holds up a vibrator shaped like a vanilla cupcake, and looks at Hakuno with such bafflement she nearly falls off the bed from laughing.

**Fear**

The first time she sees Gilgamesh after her contract, Hakuno is nearly struck dumb with fear; later she shakes her head at her past self and chuckles.

**Lightning/Thunder**

Gilgamesh watches the way Hakuno barely flinches at the rumble of a coming storm, and wonders if her parents had comforted her during the crack and boom of thunder.

**Bonds**

“I _do_ hope you’re comfortable, Hakuno—I want to tease you tonight.”

**Market**

Gilgamesh knows how to haggle better than Hakuno, so she’s content to stand back and watch in amusement as he becomes the bane of shopkeepers throughout the universe.

**Technology**

Gilgamesh eagerly whips out his blueprints for the Thrilling Splash Time water park, to the fascination of the local alien architect; Hakuno isn’t sure whether to laugh or find a hole to crawl into out of embarrassment.

**Gift**

“I care not if it’s a gift from you, Hakuno—that mapo tofu is the root of _all evil_ , understand?”

**Smile**

Gilgamesh’s honest, relaxed smile is a rare thing, and Hakuno secretly treasures its sporadic appearances.

**Innocence**

Gilgamesh is delighted by Hakuno’s innocent enthusiasm for sex, and is quite willing to show her the body’s subtle rhythms and finer details.

**Completion**

Hakuno inwardly concedes that Gilgamesh’s claim of “mastery of all pleasure in the world” is not uncalled for—whether swimming, fighting, or in bed, he at least has the stamina and enthusiasm for a rounded skillset.

**Clouds**

How Gilgamesh managed to fill their room with cotton candy, Hakuno has no idea—but she’s _definitely_ not the one cleaning up.

**Sky**

Perhaps calling the sky and space another ocean wasn’t that far off—in the endless expanse, anything could be out there, but Hakuno has an excellent navigator to make travel easier.

**Heaven**

Hakuno caught Gilgamesh’s disgruntled expression out of the corner of her eye, and handed the silver rosary back to Kotomine—she didn’t need it anyway.

**Hell**

Gilgamesh is all too eager to usher Hakuno away from Kotomine’s dubious words and oil-slick smiles.

**Sun**

Gilgamesh’s body is nearly always warm to the touch, and Hakuno occasionally wonders at strange hours of the morning whether he’s actually some kind of plant.

**Moon**

The Far Side of the Moon is a desolate, lonely place, and Gilgamesh is all too happy to escape it, with Hakuno in tow.

**Waves**

Clearly, there’s only one thing to do on a water-covered planet: use the Vimana as a speedboat and clutch each other tightly as they bounce off the waves.

**Hair**

The first time Hakuno sees Gilgamesh with his hair down, she doesn’t recognize him—until he begins putting on airs and claiming to be the envy of hair models everywhere, that is.

**Supernova**

They have a front row seat to the birth of new stars and the death of ancients; when they catch sight of one supernova bursting into rainbow waves, all in silence, their hands find each other, and Hakuno realizes the universe is a garden for two.   


End file.
